Vs. Mightyena
Vs. Mightyena is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/15/2016. Story Brendan is on the beach, as he throws the frisbee, it dropping in an instant. Brendan looks in disbelief. Brendan: What?! Misty: Oh, you are so pathetic! Misty is tanning on the beach, in her bikini. She walks over, picking up the frisbee. Misty: You can’t even throw a frisbee! What did you do as a child?! Brendan: Well, uh, I, uh, Misty: Oh, forget it. Beautifly, get ready! Beautifly: Beautifly! Misty throws the frisbee into the air, as Beautifly flaps its wings, releasing a Gust. She works to control the Gust to hit the frisbee, missing. Beautifly flies after it, picking it up with String Shot. Brendan: When I was a kid, my father drilled battle training into me. He forced me to do drills over, and over, and over again. It eventually made me hate regular battles. I got relief watching soap operas with my mom, and one day I found a Pokémon Contest on TV. It was amazing! I thought I could live my own soap opera by becoming a coordinator. Misty: No wonder you flirt with every girl you see. You learned how to flirt from those soap operas. And they are horrible on those. Brendan: Max always thought I was a sissy for doing so. He was always interested in reading and learning of Pokémon. He wants to take on dad’s title someday. Beautifly returns with the frisbee, Brendan taking it. Brendan: Good work, Beautifly. Here. Brendan pulls out his Pokéblock case, pulling out a pink Pokéblock. He tosses it up, Beautifly catching and eating it, landing on Brendan’s head. Misty: You didn’t have to tell me that, you know. Brendan: Oh, I know. But adding drama is a necessity to a soap opera. Misty: Oh, you! Misty gives Brendan a playful shove, the two laughing and Beautifly flying off Brendan’s head. Brendan: You think, you can teach me how to throw a frisbee? Misty: Sure thing. End Scene Max: This is so cool! Max is leading Ian and Wingull towards the Oceanic Museum, as they head inside, exploring it. Max: This beats just doing nothing on the beach any day! Ian: Training or battling would be a bit better. Max: Yeah, but you agreed to accompany me, so that’s that! Besides, knowing you, you’ll find a battle. Wingull: Wing. Ian turns, seeing a group of shady characters head up the stairs. Ian nods his head, as Wingull flies off, landing on Max’s shoulder. Max: Heh-heh! You coming with me, Wingull? Sounds good! Max runs off to look at an exhibit, as Ian makes his way up the stairs. He stays in the shadows, as the thugs corner Captain Stern in the corner. Thug: Now, then. You either come along with us, Captain, or we start attacking all the patrons of this happy museum. You don’t want that, do you? Stern: You monsters won’t get away with this. Or get anything that you’re looking for. Thug: Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s go. The thugs lead Stern away, Ian going into hiding. The group leaves the museum, as Ian follows after them. Max is talking with a young boy, Marius, and his Spheal. The two laugh, when Marius sees Captain Stern leaving. Marius: Hey! It’s Captain Stern! Come on, Max, I’ll introduce you! Max and Marius run after Captain Stern, Spheal rolling after them. They catch up outside the museum. Marius: Captain Stern! Captain Stern! Stern looks tense, as the thugs surround him, one of them turning around. Marius: Captain Stern! I want you to meet my friend! Thug: Get lost kid. Max: Hey! You can’t talk to him like that! Thug 2: Perhaps we need to take a beating on these kids. Stern: No! No. Marius, I have some important business to attend to with these men. I’ll meet your friend later. Marius: But, but, Max: You guys need an attitude adjustment! Wingull! Water Pulse! Marius: Spheal, Blizzard! Wingull charges a sphere of water, as Spheal fires Blizzard, freezing Wingull and the Water Pulse. They drop to the ground, the ice shattering. Max looks in disbelief, as the thugs laugh. Thug 1: Oh, I’m so scared! Thug 2: Yeah, these kids are so pathetic! Ian: Water Pulse. Wingull prepares another Water Pulse, firing the stream along the ground. It gets at the thugs’ feet, knocking them over. They look confused, as Ian walks over. Max: Ian! Thug 1: Who the heck is that?! Thug 2: Take the Captain! We’ve got this! The other thugs take Captain Stern away, as the remaining two thugs choose Poochyena and Houndour. Thugs: Bite! Ian: Water Pulse. Wingull fires Water Pulse, enveloping and defeating Poochyena and Houndour. The thugs return them, then take off running. Ian: Wingull, pursue. Wingull flies after the thugs, Ian helping Max and Marius. Ian: You okay? Marius: What’s with those guys? Taking Captain Stern. Ian: Houndour’s a Fire type. I suspect Team Magma, though it doesn’t make much sense. Marius: Really? Max: Yeah. Team Magma likes the land, but it seems like they’re interested in water this time. Marius: We still have to save Captain Stern! Ian: And we will. End Scene Team Magma is in control of the shipyard, where a submarine is docked. Stern is brought to Tabitha, who snickers. Tabitha: Hee-hee-hee! Why, hello, Captain! I apologize for the rudeness of my men. But, that means that you weren’t cooperating. Stern: You plan to steal the Submarine Explorer 1. Of course I planned on resisting. Tabitha: Oh, please! Why would you resist us! It’s not like we’re those despicable Aqua guys, trying to flood this world. No, we simply desire the submarine for, exploration. Just like its name says. Stern: What on Earth could you be looking for at the bottom of the ocean? Tabitha: That is none of your concern! Or the concern of anyone besides our revered leader! Ian: So, you don’t know either. Tabitha turns, as Ian approaches, Wingull on his shoulder. Tabitha: You! The brat that assisted yet intervened at Mt. Chimney! Are you actively trying to sabotage us?! You really do serve Aqua! Ian: I have allegiance to no one, except Pokémon. Both teams will harm one group of Pokémon with your ambitions, and I’ll have them stopped. I’ve sent friends to get the police. You have, oh, let’s say three minutes. Tabitha: Uragh! Why are you so annoying?! Get the key from Stern! I’ll handle the meddler. Ian: Good luck with that. Go, Marshtomp! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Tabitha: Ha! Preparing for a Fire type. More than one type lives on land. Go, Mightyena! Tabitha throws a Pokéball, choosing Mightyena. It roars at Ian, as he scans it. Pokédex: Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill. Ian: Marshtomp, Mud Shot! Tabitha: Mightyena, Shadow Ball! Mightyena forms a condensed sphere of dark energy, as Marshtomp spits a mud ball. The attacks collide, exploding on contact. Ian: Take Down! Marshtomp charges at Mightyena, leaving orange streaks. Tabitha: Catch it with Bite! Mightyena lunges forward, catching Marshtomp with its Bite attack. Marshtomp is pinned, as it fires Water Gun, washing Mightyena back. Marshtomp fires another Water Gun, Mightyena leaping back to dodge. Tabitha: Ooh! Not bad! Ian: Mud Shot, go! Tabitha: Shadow Ball! Then get them with Iron Tail! Mightyena fires Shadow Ball to block Mud Shot, as it goes in for Iron Tail. Marshtomp charges with Take Down, the two colliding and pushing each other back. Marshtomp takes a shock from recoil. Officer Jenny: Halt! Police! Jenny leads a group of officers, all wielding Growlithe. They snarl at Team Magma, the members retreating into the submarine. Captain Stern lies on the ground. Tabitha: Well, then, meddler. I’ve greatly enjoyed getting some target practice in, but it is time to say goodbye. Mightyena, Roar! Mightyena releases a terrifying Roar, causing Marshtomp, the Growlithe and Wingull to retreat back into their Pokéballs. Tabitha snickers at the entrance of the submarine, as he returns Mightyena. Tabitha closes the hatch of the submarine, as it sounds the horn, diving into the water. Jenny: Stop! End Scene Ian, Stern, Max and Marius are at the Police Station, giving a debrief. Jenny: So, they didn’t say what they wanted the submarine for? Stern: Considering the goal of Team Magma, I would suggest that they are heading to the Seafloor Cavern. Max: Seafloor Cavern? Stern: It is an underwater cave system at the bottom of the ocean, said to be the holding place for a legendary Pokémon or artifact. The purpose of the Submarine Explorer 1 project was to find the location of the Seafloor Cavern. Ian: Is Team Aqua looking for it, too? Stern: Possibly. But if that is true, Jenny: Then it’s a race between the two teams towards it. Main Events * Ian's Marshtomp reveals to have learned Take Down. * Brendan reveals a bit about his past, and what led him to become a coordinator. * Team Magma steal the Submarine Explorer 1. Characters * Ian * Max * Misty * Brendan * Marius * Captain Stern * Officer Jenny Villains * Team Magma ** Tabitha Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Spheal (Marius') * Poochyena (Magma grunt's) * Houndour (Magma grunt's) * Mightyena (Tabitha's) * Growlithe (Jenny's) Trivia * Marius was a character of the day in the episode A Spheal of Approval! * Team Magma stealing the submarine is a reference to them stealing it in the Ruby games and in the Pokémon Adventures Manga. * Tabitha is there to resemble the episode A Spheal of Approval, as well as being the only upper level Magma member to be revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan